Los tomates del Uchiha
by Aly Zama
Summary: Por que nadie ni nada debía tocar los tomates de Sasuke Uchiha, o de lo contrario un gran desastre se produciría, y, esta vez el daño colateral se lo había llevado el pobre septimo Hokage


**Naruto, tanto su historia como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los tomates del Uchiha**

— ¡Sakura-chan!—le grito Naruto a la ojiverde que salía del hospital.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y la mayoría de los doctores y enfermeras del lugar se disponían a cambiar por los del turno de la noche.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto viendo que parecía bastante alterado.

— Ven conmigo ¡Es urgente!—le pidió tomándola de la mano y jalándola para que lo acompañara.

— ¡Naruto suéltame! ¿Qué pasa?—le grito pensando que algo malo había ocurrido, ese tono de voz solo le decía que el rubio ocultaba algo.

Naruto no dijo palabra alguna, provocando que la de cabello rosa se sintiera un poco nerviosa y preocupada.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Dime a dónde diablos me llevas!—le exigió parándose en seco y haciendo que el rubio casi cayera al suelo.

— Solo sígueme, es Sasuke— respondió con voz tensa y preocupante — paso algo en tu casa.

La usuaria del Baykugon palideció al escuchar el nombre de su esposo y sin esperar a que Naruto se moviera de nuevo corrió directamente a su hogar.

— ¡Espera Sakura-chan!—pidió Naruto corriendo con todas sus fuerza, intentando alcnzar a su amiga o de lo contrarió se encontraría con un espectáculo nada bueno..

— ¡Sasuke-kun!—grito Sakura tratando de encontrar a su esposo.

— Está atrás, el teme esta en el patio de atrás— le dijo Naruto con voz seca al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Sakura corrió a dicho lugar hasta ver a una figura afuera de la casa— ¿Sasuke-kun?—lo llamo al verlo en medio del pequeño huerto que él mismo había cultivado desde hace un par de años — ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso aquí?—Grito sorprendida al ver que el lugar estaba totalmente quemado producto del Amaterasu, de las cuales aun quedaban pequeñas llamas negras.

— Teme, cálmate, Sakura está aquí...—le dijo Naruto para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Con relativa calma, el Uchiha volteo para poder ver a los recién llegados. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin emoción alguna mientras que su rostro estaba tan pálido que parecía como si algo le hubiese afectado en demasía.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto Sakura acercándose a él — ¿Qué paso?

— Gusanos…

— ¿Eh? ¿Gusanos?

— Muchos gusanos… mis tomates… todos ellos…— susurro Sasuke horrorizado y a punto de colapsar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué todo este desastre fue por culpa de tus tomates y unos gusanos?—pregunto incrédula y un poco enojada al ver las vallas quemadas y la mayor parte de su patio trasero hecho una catástrofe total.

— Sakura-chan… ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo se puso el teme!—dijo Naruto tocándose la cabeza — ¡Mira como me dejo mi cabello! ¡Está quemado!—grito enardecido mostrándole las puntas de su cabello que estaban ligeramente tostadas— ¡Y todo porque sus estúpidos tomates tenían gusanos!—

 **Flashback:**

— Hey teme ¡Vamos a comer! Tengo hambre y Hinata-chan no está ¡Anda, vamos!—

— No, no quiero ramen, estoy harto de comer eso, mejor prepararé algo, ¿Te quedas?—

El rubio asintió con un puchero molesto pero al no querer comer solo, no le quedo más que aceptar la invitación del Uchiha.

— Espera aquí no tardaré— le dijo el Sasuke mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina.

Tras un par de minutos y cansado de esperar, el rubio se quedo totalmente dormido en la sala de la casa, pero, cuando estaba profundamente relajado un grito lo hizo brincar del susto.

— ¿Sasuke?—lo nombro caminando hacia la cocina, pero antes de llegar, pudo sentir el chakra de su amigo fluir sin control.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!—grito asombrado al ver que al Uchiha arrodillado en la entrada de su huerta.

— ¡Malditos gusanos asquerosos! ¡Mis tomates!—

— ¡Oi! ¡Cálmate Teme!—le pidió Naruto tratando de levantarlo.

Grave error, Sasuke lo miro con el sharingan y el rinnegan en sus ojos. Naruto dejo de respirar al ver su mirada llena de odio y con un par de lágrimas a punto de salir.

— ¡Mueran malditos gusanos!—grito el pelinegro al momento de invocar al Amaterasu.

— ¿Qué haces teme? ¡Vas a quemar tu casa!

— ¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Nadie se mete con mis tomates!— Amenazo antes de lanzar las negras llamas sobre su huerto, calcinando todo a su paso.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Para de una vez!—lo amenazo Naruto mientras tomaba la manguera para después tratar de apagar el incendio, pero, en vez de extinguirlo, las llamas se hacían mayores, al grado que el cabello de Naruto comenzó a oler a quemado.

— ¡Waaa mi cabello!—grito histérico mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza.

— ¡Mis tomates!— se lamentaba Sasuke sintiendo el olor de sus pequeños frutos quemarse.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

—Después fui por ti porque él teme no dejaba de gritar como idiota— termino de contar Naruto al mismo tiempo en que miraba al espejo de la puerta el estado en el que había terminado su cabello.

Sakura comenzó a reír fuertemente mientras se tomaba del estomago. Lo que le había dicho Naruto era algo demasiado tonto como para creerlo.

— Eso… es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida— dijo limpiándose las lagrimas de risa y respirando con tranquilidad.

— ¿Estúpido? ¡Esos malditos gusanos se estaban comiendo mis tomates! ¡Pase meses cuidandosolos, solo para que un montón de gusanos los disfrutarán por mi!—le grito Sasuke lleno de ira.

— Sasuke-kun ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tenías que echarles pesticida y no me hiciste caso?

— ¡Mis tomates no necesitaban cosas toxicas!

Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio, Sasuke podía llegar a ser demasiado pedante cuando se trataba de sus tomates.

— Bien, lo entiendo, pero, ahora arregla este desastre.

El Uchiha hizo chasqueo la lengua y entro a su casa dejando solos a Sakura y Naruto.

— Ese idiota, ¡Mi cabello!— lloriqueó el Hokage al ver que las puntas de su pelo estaban de color café.

— ¡Kami! Parecen un par de niños— dijo Sakura sin saber si reír o sentirse más enojada.

Dejando que Naruto siguiera lamentándose, entro a la cocina donde el Uchiha aun permanecía enojado y molesto.

— Sasuke-kun… no debiste de actuar así, fuiste muy infantil—

— Ts.

La de cabello rosa lo volteo hacia a el para reprenderlo jalandole las mejillas.

— No seas tan impulsivo, piensa un poco en las consecuencias ¿Si?—le pidió mirándolo maternalmente.

El Uchiha sonrió sin poder evitarlo, simplemente no podía estar enojado con su esposa.

— Hmp— dijo aceptando la petición de Sakura.

Sakura se acerco a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios provocando que este se olvidará un poco de su enojo.

— ¡Oi! ¡No me iré hasta que me den de cenar!- Amenazo Naruto señalándolos a ambos.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura pudieron evitar reír burlonamente al ver el cabello levemente quemado de su amigo.

….

Ok, este fic es demasiado estúpido, lo acepto, pero no podía sacarlo de mi mente desde ayer por la tarde. No sean crueles conmigo xD


End file.
